Team CRAL
by HyliancobaltSam
Summary: Team coral: RWBY oc team. This team contains a cocky swordsman with a dark past, his other half, a fanus who is the master of a gas masked stranger, and a girl training to become the strongest. I will follow the cannon, the cannon will split due to OC interaction. Pairings: YangXOc, JauneXPyrrah, OcXBlake OcxRuby. (other oc's welcome PM if you want too have them here
1. Chapter 1 Lightning meets fire

Chapter 1: First starters

Disclaimer. I don't own RWBY roosterteeth does.

(_**Description)**_

_(thoughts)_

(Story)

"Speech"

_**[So this is my first story Reduxed for better quality I will redo the first three chapters and then continue on from there.]**_

**Cobalt's Pov**

**Location the flytrap **

**(the flytrap is a small rundown bar with only two tables and he bar stools themselves, along with a dartboard and old TV on the wall.)**

**{Cobalt is dressed in a blue Japanese styled trench coat, white leather pants, with fingerless gloves, and white cuffs on his coat. He has long white hair that reaches behind his shoulders. And a goatee on his chin. And a scar on his left cheek}**

**Pov: Cobalt**

As I walked into the familiar bar I smelled something different, cleaned air. I immediately took a seat on an unoccupied barstool, there were only six people there, the owner, the drunkard who literally lived in the bar even paying rent, the group of three playing poker, and myself. I looked at the only one I was here to talk to, Toad, a short balding man maybe only 3 ft tall, he had a entirely green suit on as if he embraced his nickname. I smirk and decide to start our discussion, "so Toad did you finally get it upgraded" My blade Azure, named after my Mother, it is a 2.5 ft. katana sword it is a blue slightly curved blade, and the guard was gold with a white cloth covering the black grip. The sheath was a hard metal with a dark almost black blue color, with gold on the end for extra style. I had Toad and his old contacts modify my blade to have increased abilities due to how my aura is charged into it, I gave it a high frequency accelerator to help it cut through anything. Toad grinned and pulled out my beauty from under the counter, he also gave me fresh ammo for my gun. He started on in his deep raspy voice "new 13 millimeter mercury tipped bullets, three different kinds you now have standard, explosive, and stun. For the soon to be Beacon student. So kid where you off to that you wanted these so early, Beacon isn't for a few more days right?" I chuckled and pocketed the ammo and attached the sheathed sword to my belt. "No I have another security job, this time about some asshole club owner." I dropped a couple wads of cash for payment for my custom items, I have my modified revolver styled like an s&w 500 named Royal thunder and is blue with white on the handle. I loaded my guns hid them under my coat. I sat there for a while watching the news reports and turned to leave but Toad surprisingly out of character held me back, "look kid I know you don't like talking about it but if you have problems with …. It" he said as he pointed where the permanent mark was left upon my chest. "Just remember you have allies here, just stay safe ok?" I smirked and responded "thanks Toad" and left to pick something up at my apartment.

**Location: Rundown Apartment **

**Pov: third person**

Cobalt entered the apartment and looked over to the mattress on the floor and came to the realization it was empty and recently used. He immediately pulled out his revolver and examined the room. He could sense an invisible presence behind him waiting to strike, he turns and smacks the open air. Thus smacking his brother's face. "oooowwww you jerk" Crimson said rubbing his cheek Cobalt looked at their reflections in the mirror, they were identical twins at first but their appearances had greatly differed, Cobalt had his blue trench coat Closed with his gun holstered inside his coat his sword sheathed at his side in an electronic enhanced sheath (similar to Raiden's in revengance) that could go from his left hip to his back. Underneath the white leather straps on his head were his wolf ears, his canines were sharper than normal making him look even more wolf like. He was at the least 6 foot 3 inches. He has broad shoulders and well-toned muscle, if he wasn't killing something, his specialty, for money he was training his body and his mind, or singing and preforming but he hoped no one knew about that. Cobalt is dressed in a blue Japanese style trench coat with white trim, white leather pants and black combat boots underneath. His hair is long to his shoulder blades with a goatee on his face. His hair is pure white and his eyes are blue, his skin is kind of pale. . Crimson was a different story, he had the same body type but hasn't trained his body nearly as much in comparison to Cobalt, Cobalt had trained for years heavily to be strong enough to protect his brother, allowing Crimson to not be as heavily trained, Crimson only reached 5 ft 7 inches- in height something his older brother never let him forget. Though Cobalt refused to let him sit idle and made him train enough to be physically fit and able to fight. They both went to sanctum and graduated, they both had been accepted to Beacon, and yet Crimson refused to go until Cobalt promised he would go with him. Crimson's argument being you don't give yourself enough good things to be happy with. Crimson has black short spikey hair and eyebrows that matched the same color. He had on a black leather jacket worn open with a red shirt underneath. His black jacket had a red arm band on his left arm and red cuffs. He had a red utility belt full of multiple different gadgets he made by hand. Cobalt always told him 'at least your brain is in better shape than the rest of you'. He wore black leather pants and combat boots that are the same as Cobalt's. The main difference being Crimson only had size 6 and one half. Whereas cobalt had size 14 and a half. The back of his jacket had zippers for his fanus heritage, giant wings that were leathery textured like a dragons. He was able to keep them hidden in his jacket, though he hated doing this his brother told him that it was for his own good. Though late at night Crimson would sneak out to fly till his heart was content. The only feature he wished he didn't have was the large patch over his right eye. Not because it covered up where he lost the eye but that whenever his brother remembered it, Crimson could hear Cobalt blame himself underneath his breath. Cobalt is 17 while his brother is 16.

Crimson snapped Cobalt's attention back to the reality in front of them, by smacking him upside the head.

"Ow you dick!" Cobalt shouted smacking his brother in retaliation.

"Cob you hit me first"

"Because you were hiding like a coward"

"Hey I was testing my latest gadget, it is called the chameleon badge, and it bends light around the wearer giving the likeness of invisibility!" Crimson stated proudly showing off the small metal disk he had put into the front buckle of his belt. This buckle was the drive he used to activate these abilities. "So did it work?" Crimson asked smugly. Cobalt shrugged in response "well I could tell you were there once I looked closely enough so you tell me." Crimson started debating with himself out loud on whether it succeeded his expectations or not, Cobalt stored his gun away in its case along with its ammo. He took off the electric sheath and replaced it with a normal one. Deciding not to strain it too much Cobalt placed it in a protective case. He tightened his jacket and proceeded to clean up his desk looking at all the jobs he had the opportunity, most of them being protection jobs, some assassination requests, and one he noticed and immediately threw into a waste bin. It was a request for him to fight for the white fang and kill the entire Schnee family. He went to his scroll and immediately contacted Weiss Schnee warning him. He had previously done some jobs as a security guard for the heiress, they barely spoke in person but continued to talk via text, and she seemed nice enough. He warned her about the possibility and almost immediately got a response saying

'Thank you I will tell my father'

- Weiss

"oooooooooooooh conversing with the princess again aren't we? I heard you talk about her, you gonna go give her a visit? Maybe climb into her tower, or her bed chamber?" Crimson tried to tease grinning the entire time. "Ha ha ha screw you too" Cobalt said coldly as he put his scroll away into a pants pocket. "I didn't hear a no" Crimson continued. Cobalt turned grinning "I doubt she would ever go for a rif raf like me, we are just friends anyways. Now while I'm gone stop playing with your toys" as Cobalt said this he tugged on the utility belt. "And clean your weapons we are going to beacon in only a couple more weeks." Cobalt turned to leave to go to the club but was pulled back by Crimson, "Seriously though Cob if you do ever have make it to fun time with someone out there and break out of your cold unfeeling cocky shell, promise me…. You'll send me pics" Cobalt responded by saying no and giving a Crimson a good look at his middle digits on each hand. Causing Crimson to go into a fit of laughter as Cobalt stormed out with a grin on his face.

**Junior's club**

**Pov: Cobalt**

This place looks nice but there is a terrible smell in the air, though I can't tell what it is. I just talked to Junior and now I am sitting next to him on the other side of the Malachite twins. Cute girls but to stuck-up for my taste, I prefer girls that are laid back and not all worried. Junior is talking to some guy called Roman Torchwick. "What do you want kid?" I looked up to see the weakling of a guard playing bartender. "Let me think… eh ice-cream sundae" the bartender laughed and proceeded to mock me, "this is a bar no place for a kid." I groaned at the line having heard it so many times before, "eh places like this never do, the shitholes never do that is, fine will whiskey do you frozen treat hater?" with that the bartender starts serving me. Junior turns to look at me with an obvious question on his mind "kind of strong for a kid your age don't you think?", I just chuckled "what Junior are you gonna call the cops on me?" all that happened in response was a couple laughs from Jr while Roman was still being serious about getting henchman. From what I gathered he wants extra hands for some theft. Roman walks off with his new lackeys to do god knows what. The bartender comes back with my drink before I can take it in I notice a note was placed next to it. I picked it up and it read

"Why work as a spy for cops, when with your skills you could do so much more? You could make lots of money with us. Wouldn't that make you and your brother happy?"

-Torchwick

My brow furrowed as I scanned around the room to see that Torchwick had already vanished with his new goons. Once I determined that he wasn't there and I couldn't bash his brains out, I weighed my options. I could make more money under Torchwick, but my brother needs Beacon, it would be good for him. I would have to refuse Torchwick's offer, family first above anything else. Though how come Torchwick knew about me, I paid good money to have my old background files burned and destroyed, was he spying on me after only seeing me here a few times spying in for the authorities.

**Juniors club **

**Pov: Yang**

I pulled over and parked my bike, bumblebee, across the street from the club this guy Junior runs. If the rumors are true can get me the information I need. I walked into the club easily, almost as if they were expecting me, no that's impossible I just need info about her and then everything will be fine. I looked across the bar and I saw the guy I was looking for, Junior. He had just finished talking to a guy in a white coat with a cane and hat. The white coated man walked off with a big group of what appeared to be junior's personal army. I looked and saw white coat put something next to another man who was wearing a blue trench coat, he had with trim and white hair. As soon as the man read what I could tell was a note he seemed visibly angry and started looking around_. I'm sure he can deal with it himself_ I think to myself as I approach the bartender.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice, oh and one of those tiny umbrellas" as I say this I hear the blue coated man chuckle. I notice junior sent the two women/bodyguards he had next to him. Before I could speculate Junior turned to speak to me. "Aren't you a little young to be in this club Blondie."

I chuckled and promptly said "aren't you a little old to have a name like junior?"

"So you know who I am you got a name sweetheart?"

" I go by many names, but you, can just call me sir!" and with this I grabbed his crotch and crushed in my fist.

**Pov: Cobalt**

Hmm beautiful and feisty I like this girl.

_**{So for now this is where we end. Next time I will show the rest of my version of the yellow trailer and the first day at beacon. So now I am going to work on that and finally sleep.}**_


	2. Chapter 2 Club beatdown

Chapter two: A relaxing night

_**Description**__)_

_(Thoughts)_

_(_Story_)_

_"_Speech_"_

_**{I will try to update often but my schedule is hectic right now, I will try to upload more)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Roosterteeth does. I just have my oc's.**_

_**Location: Junior's club**_

Cobalt finished my drink as the Blonde girl was forcing Junior to give him some information about someone. Cobalt listened to see where it was going, he had sworn to never kill another person. However the thought of violence and fighting were some of the only things that gave him true pleasure and happiness. Cobalt and his other half craved it like a drug, adrenalin was one hell of a drug and it looks like a good fight was about to start.

"Blond- sir if you want to leave this club alive you will let me go." Junior pleaded to the girl. She responded with a smirk and finally released him from his very personal constraints. "You'll pay for this…" Junior threatened and started to walk away

"Aw junior I was just roughhousing, lets kiss and make up ok?" the blond consoled back

"Oh um ….ok"

A very audible whack was heard throughout the club as the blond girl punched junior while he was leaning in for the kiss that was never going to come. All of the hired thugs all wearing matching black dress clothes and red ties charging in towards Yang. Yang smirked as she transformed her bracelets into their shotgaunlet form. Now armed with her precious ember Cecilia she was ready to bring on the pain. Cobalt just grinned as he watched the Blonde girl flip into the air and bring down a huge force. _She is a very skilled fighter, she has a brawler style._ Cobalt thought._ Wait stop you idiot, she maybe amazing to you but we can't let her in, she would get hurt like everyone else._ Cobalt recognized the voice in his head, it was the voice that had always was there for as long as he can remember. _Either way I am not going to sit idle when all this violence is happening, it's time for me to check myself to be ready for beacon. _Cobalt thought as he started to move forward. Yang had taken out all of the regular mooks including the dj wearing a teddy bear head. Cobalt walked towards Yang, who instinctively got ready to fight back.

"Whoa!" cobalt said while raising his hands up to surrender. "I'm on your side beautiful" Cobalt said emphasizing the last part of the sentence with a smirk on his face. Yang smirked back and lowered her hands placing one on her hip as she walked towards Cobalt, who was now able to put his arms down as well. She stuck out her hand "hi I'm Yang Xiao Long, what's your name?" "I'm Cobalt Raiden nice to meet you Yang." As Cobalt spoke back he shook her hand. "So what made you come here and bust junior's balls?" Cobalt asked trying to hold back laughter at the little pun he made. _Your sense of humor is terrible_ his other half informed him. "heh good one" Yang responded "no I was looking for some info, what brought you here?" "I was here gathering intel on Junior's activities. I had enough to make some good cash and then you showed up so I decided to stay for the show." Both Cobalt and Yang turned to see two girls that looked like twins each wearing a dress

"Melanie who is this girl?" said the girl in the red dress with a hint of a shy and nervous nature.

"Don't know Miltia but we need to teach her a lesson" said the girl in the white dress with a more irritated attitude.

"Looks like Junior is sending out actually fighters to stop you" Cobalt said chuckling at the situation. Yang reloaded her weapon in response and charged right towards the pair. Yang punched towards them Miltia used her claw weapons to block Yang's repeated punches As Melanie started to kick Towards Yang with her bladed heels launching Yang towards Cobalt and on her back.

"So um I know you didn't ask for my help but" Cobalt started to say

"I don't need your help, but it would be appreciated." Yang responded as she jumped up launching herself off of her back.

As soon as Yang said this she looked at Cobalt and could have sworn his eyes flashed red. It was only for a second. _What's with this guy, he goes from silent, to cocky, to reserved, and now he had a malicious look to his eye. Maybe he isn't all here?_ Yang thought as they started walking to approach the twins.

"Hey Cobalt want to see who wins fastest" Yang teased "winner gets to make the other one do something.

"You're on!" Cobalt shouted as he unsheathed his katana and rushed Melanie

Yang hit her fists together igniting herself in her fiery aura. With a lasting fire glow from her hair that gave it the appearance of fire. She launched towards Miltia punching towards her hard enough to break her guard made by her claw gauntlets. Yang delivered a hard enough punch to the stomach that made Miltia go down easily. Yang looked towards to see how the other two were doing.

Cobalt kept slashing towards Melanie as she dodged and weaved away from the blue blade slicing towards her. Cobalt was surrounded by his aura, blue lightning that jumps around his body enveloping him and adding an extra bite to his attacks. Melanie jumps over Cobalt and turns kicking him in the back of the head. _You idiot! You left yourself open to attacks you were distracted what's wrong with you, your stronger then this!_ His other half scolded.

"You know I always thought there was a spark between us Melanie" Cobalt said while lying on the ground in pain. Yang had been rushing to help Cobalt up but stopped hearing this comment, _He's up to something but what_? She thought "Pffft as if" Melanie responded with an irritated tone in her voice. "No you misunderstood me." As Cobalt said this he pointed his two fingers at Melanie "heh….. Jackpot" Cobalt chuckled as he concentrated and fired a bolt of electricity. He has trained himself to use his aura's physical form to attacks. Such as the projectile he chose here to hit Melanie with. Melanie flew back and landed next to Milita. The twins got up and started to walk off. "Wait you two!" Cobalt shouted as Yang helped him up to his feet. Cobalt got up and winced as he rubbed the back of his head. Miltia looked towards him fearing another fight, she had already had enough for one day. Melanie looked towards Cobalt with anger, thinking he was just going to rub in the fact she lost to this cocky buffoon. "You two are skilled fighters, and I can tell you aren't like the thugs here, I may not know your past but I do know this. They say eyes are windows to the soul of the owner who they belong too." Cobalt paused to collect his thoughts. Both Melanie and Miltia were staring at Cobalt in a combination of surprise and shock. Meanwhile Yang was also looking at Cobalt with slight confusion, _what is with this guy? He seemed before like a cocky narcissist but now here he is trying to get these two away from a life of crime. _"I believe this as well, and when I look at you two I see two girls who could become great fighters, maybe even huntresses. Leave here and try to apply to a school like beacon. You are both better with this." The two girls nodded and turned and left the club.

"Hey are you ok?" Yang asked quizzically to Cobalt. "Cobalt shrugged "I see a possible good fate for them, I thought if I said something it may get them towards it, besides I am in no position to judge, if there is an afterlife I know where I am going and it isn't pleasant" Cobalt stated sadly while looking down at himself with a look of regret and safe hate. "Yang I may have seemed like a normal guy but I-". Before he could finish the music track changed to a remix of I Burn as Junior came back. Holding a giant black and red bazooka. "You're going to play for this." Junior threatened towards Yang. Yang smirked and looked towards Cobalt "eh I'm going to sit this one out, my head still hurts" Cobalt stated rubbing his head. Yang nodded and rushed towards Junior dodging and weaving past the rockets that junior shot out at her. Once she gets close junior transforms his weapon into its bat form and starts striking her back. Yang ignites herself in her aura again and charges him hitting him so hard the bat breaks in half. Junior looks at the bat in his hand. _Wait what's that_? Junior thought as he looked in his hand to see he somehow got a hold of part of Yang's long golden hair. Before junior could get his bearings a now enraged Yang charges junior punching him square in the face and launching him outside.

Yang exited the club with Cobalt to see a red cloaked figure standing there with a confused look. "Yang is that you?" the cloaked figure asked in an energetic voice. "Oh hey sis" yang shouted back and ran to see her sister. "What are you doing here?" "It's a long story".

As Yang brought her sister up to speed. Cobalt messaged the police and gave the information he wanted to sell. After he got the payment wired to him e looked up to notice Yang had almost finished the story and got to the part where she punched Junior to the moon. They had walked over to where Yang parked her bike. "So Cobalt what do you plan on now?" Yang asked "well my brother forced me to apply to beacon and I got in so I guess that's where I am going." Cobalt said while looking at his scroll. He was messaging his brother telling him what happened. Yang smirked and her eyes lit up at this "Great I got accepted to beacon as well! So I guess I will see you there" she said while she got on her bike and Ruby hopped on the back of the bike. "Wait what about the bet we made. You won so what do I have to do?" Yang started up the bike and pondered this "I guess I will hold it over your head later!" she teased and drove off with Ruby giggling because of it. Cobalt just stood there shaking his head and chuckling to himself. "She really is something, too bad…."

"Too bad I know that I will die alone and unloved…"

_**So this was the second chapter. I am still having trouble describing the fight scenes. If you read and enjoy please favorite the story. Please if you have ways to to give me criticism on how to make better content. I have not been able to write as much as I would like too due to school and the AICE program. Anyways what did you think if you read this far.**_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**~~~ Hyliancobaltsam**_


End file.
